It's a Good Day to Die
by fadedXblack
Summary: A young woman with a dark history is constantly running away from herself will she succeed in burying all that hurts her?
1. Away from Me

Chapter 1: Away from me

* * *

  
  
_Can't take this anymore... tomany thoughts running through my head. Why me? Why this? Why am I still here? I need to get out of this place in my head...In this place I see a dark room, in this dark room I see a small girl sitting on a wooden chair. How many times do I have to see this image, I don't know what it means...   
_  
Her eyes flash open and she sits and finds herself in her room. She walks over to her mirror and stares at her reflection. She gritted her teeth, glaring at her reflection. Tears well up at the corners of her black eyes. Swallowing her tears back she screamed.

"No! No! don't you dare feel sorry for yourself" She punched the mirror and let the glass shatter, feeling the pieces of broken glass cut deep into her pale skin.  
  
A lady bursts through the room "Elanor! What is your problem?!" She cried. Elanor turned her head slowly and gave a blank look at the caretaker. "What is it you want with me miss?" Elanor asked, her tone was robotic.  
  
"I want you to go to bed you'll wake all the other orphans, I-" the caretaker's eyes moved quickly to Elanor's bleeding arms. The caretaker didn't look surprised. "Come on Elanor lets go downstairs and clean that up." Elanor didn't move. 3 other nurses came in with confused looks as they dragged Elanor out, nudging her encouragingly. She didn't say anything, she just wanted to get away from this place, away from herself...it was poisoning her mind, she hated this life.  
  
_I need to get out of here..._

* * *

At the crack of dawn I woke up. I remember how the nurses gave me a shot to go to sleep. They must have taken care of me afterwards. I got out of the hospital bed and ran up the stairs into my "room". I quickly grabbed all my stuff and stuffed them in a small suitcase. Stuffed all the money I had in my pocket and decided to leave now at the moment. When I snuck to the front doors a policeman was snoozing lazily on a chair next to it. As I opened the door the alarm system went off.  
  
The doors were always locked...but I felt like it was effortless, I might as well have ran through them, perhaps it is a sign, that I am meant to get away from here after all.

I ran so fast I never knew I could run that fast... It was still dark at the in the early morning. I was running so hard I felt like my chest would explode. Like my heart was growing bigger. I paused and clumsily sat on a nearby bench and put the small suitcase aside and noticed how sore my arms were. I must have been scared running so fast from that place.

When all of a sudden I felt a strong gush of wind blow over my face chilling my body to the bone.

When I opened my eyes a big bus that read the _Knight Bus_ was calmly sitting there with it's rythemic engine. The door to the bus was open and a man with a pimply face motioned me to come on the bus.

_What is going on?_ I thought.

I stood there stunned and confused when the man started to speak. "Are you not coming on board?"

_I do need to get away from here..._

"Yes sir, of course I'll be boarding." I said simply.

He nodded. "Well my name is Stan Shunpike and welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go..."

"Alright, alright I get it...wait a minute did you say witch or wizard...stick out your "wand hand?" I asked really confused

Stan looked bewildered "Well, what did you think I said?"

_This guy must be a complete idiot._

"Yeah whatever...free of charge right?" I asked

He nodded "Yes just stick out your wand hand, then you can go on board..."

"Very funny..." I figured since I was right handed I might as well just show him that stead of wasting time before the cops catch me. When I got on board I gasped, the bus looked a heck lot bigger then it should be.   
  
"Where would you like to go miss?" Stan asked   
  
"Far from here...could you take me to London?" I asked   
  
"That would be eleven sickles mam" Stan said holding out his hand   
  
_What did he say?   
_  
"What? but I thought you said free of charge!"   
__

_God this guy is an idiot._   
  
"Did I? I must be tired...my apologies...besides, nothing is free..."Stan had an apologetic look and he was still holding out his hand.   
  
"Yeah whatever..." I grabbed 20 bucks from my pocket (all I had) "11 dollars right?"   
  
Stan shook his head "No! 11 sickles, what is dollars?"   
  
"What is dollars? Boy! What the hell are you talking about? It's more like like what is sickles, what are you smoking? Or are you some kind of moron or sumthin?" I was devastated.

Another voice came from the front "Stan were wasting time"   
  
"Right Ernie...Listen lady well just give exceptions this time...you seem very lost so when we get to the Leaky Cauldron I'll find someone who will help you..."   
  
"Alright...thanks" I felt so relieved...   
  
"What is your name miss?"Stan asked   
  
_Elanor Black_ I thought..._No dont be stupid._ I said the first name that came to my mind, that book I finished reading a week ago.   
  
"Arwen, my name is Arwen Evenstar" I replied, keeping a straight face without a guilty look, something I was good at.   
  
Stan smiled "What a pretty name, now if you'll just sit here we will get you to London in no time..."   
  
"Thank you..." I said   
  
"No m'am, thank you" Stan replied.

to be continued.

* * *

****


	2. Warped and Twisted

**Chapter 2: Warped and Twisted**

* * *

When I sat down Stan came over and sat down next to me. I stared out the window and felt his eyes on me. I pretended I didn't notice. "Are you American?" he asked I slowly turned my head to face him. His lowered his gaze under my stare. "I was raised in an American orphanage, then they transferred me at another one in this country." He smiled "I noticed your accent was different from others" I nodded and sighed. "And I noticed you dressed differently to" Stan said in a polite voice.  
  
I looked down at myself maybe I did look different. My hair was long, straight and black with red highlights. My eyes were caked with mascara and black eye shadow. My skin was pale, my lips were a dark purplish red. And my clothing can be described as eccentric. Dark cargo pants with heavy metal chains and silver studs. A deep leather trench coat over my cutoff shirts.  
  
I looked like trash.  
  
The bus came to a halt. Stan stood up. "Well were here!" he cried "We are? Wow that was fast" I cried out in disbelief.  
  
"Well of course this bus is fast" he bragged, "It is in fact the fastest bus in all the world." I fell silent, gaping out the window, looking at some kind of inn.  
  
"Well come with me Arwen! I'll get someone to help you..."  
  
Stan led me to a run-down-looking-hotel with a sign that read the Leaky Cauldron. Pushing me inside with one hand and my suitcase in the other, Stan led me inside introducing me to a short man draped with long velvet robes. Come to think of it everyone was wearing robes and some with pointy hats.  
  
_Where the hell am I?_  
  
The man named Fudge gave me a look of confusion; I bet I was giving him the very same look. The he said, "Ok Stan you may get back to your job now I'll handle it from here"  
  
Stan gave a nod, then he looked at me "Bye Arwen it was lovely meeting you" then he flashed a brilliant smile and ran off.  
  
I wish he stayed I was getting real confused. Fudge looked down at me. "Don't you worry Arwen I'm going to be writing a letter to Proffesor Dumbledore, he'll know what to do...I assure you..." He paused for a second, surveying me, "Now," he continued "I suggest you come with me" What else could I do? Maybe I should run off I don't know who these people are. But surprise. "Yes sir!" I said loudly My curiosity always gets the better of me....  
  
Fudge wrote something quick on a piece of paper with a quill and handed it to an owl. Is this some kind of joke? The owl flew off and Fudge turned back at me with a casual stare.  
  
"Now listen to me carefully Arwen I want you to sit tight and wait while I get something for you to eat." Fudge left and went to the counter.  
  
I wasn't feeling very hungry. My mind was spinning dizzy with so many questions. My mind went back to my old dreams. Deep at night when I go to sleep, I'll get these weird dreams, and I don't know what there trying to tell me. Does it have anything to do with my past, my future? One of the weirdest dreams I had was of that little girl with her long black hair. She was walking through a grand Cathedral and she stood there watching a happy wedding ceremony. And when the 2 couples kissed the bride collapsed to the floor and everything went black. Night Terrors, I was sick of them.  
  
Fudge came back with some food. "Eat up" he ordered kindly. I stared at it consciously as if it was poisoned or something. But the smell made my mouth water. And I found myself eating my plate clean. Fudge just sat there as if waiting for something when a large owl landed neatly on our table.  
  
Fudge took the envelope from the owl's beak and read the letter inside. He read it out loud to me.  
  
_Dear Fudge,  
  
I've heard all about Elanor Lydia Black. And it would be nice if someone gave her a tour around Diagon Alley. According to her age level. get her supplies that are required for a 5th year. After that when the time comes make sure she boards on the Hogwarts express. Make sure she gets here safely at Hogwarts, Ill handle it from there.  
  
Thank you, _

_Albus Dumbledore.  
_  
Fudge looked up. "Do not let your mind be troubled young lady I'll have someone escort you to a room and tomorrow Ill explain everything." He paused with a suspicious look on his face, frowning, his eyebrows creased, "By the way I thought your name was Arwen."

"A nickname," I lied.

He shrugged but he didn't look convinced and with that, a lady with a motherly smile took me to a empty room. When she left I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, clearing my head of these wild fantasies, I was away from that place now, what could possibly go wrong?


	3. When things start to make sense

**Chapter 3: When things start to make sense**

* * *

The very next morning. I looked at myself in the mirror and re-did my make- up and put my hair in a pony tail. I was wearing the same clothes, considering I had nothing else to wear. My feet hurt from not taking off my boots last night. I was still so exhausted. But this morning I felt a little better. When I started to brush my teeth I heard a dreamy voice coming out of no where. "Hello dear, how are you on this fine morning?" Miserable, I thought...then I almost choked on my toothbrush, who was speaking to me? Boy am I still tired or what? Washing my mouth out, the same voice said, "I'm sorry that I frightened you" It was the mirror speaking to me. I am going crazy! "Hell, you did scared me..." I regretted my words, but hey I'm having a crappy day already. The mirror continued, "I'm sorry, it was tempting to talk to you, you see you look very different from all the other customers that come by." I paused, that's what Stan on the Knight Bus said. "Well listen I got to run see you later" I said. I couldn't believe it, I was talking to a mirror! I think I was starting to lose my mind. "Good bye dear have a lovely day" The mirror replied, I shot a last look at the mirror only to be disgusted with my reflection, and left.  
  
I scrambled down the stairs as quickly as I could. The stairs were tiny and it was hard not to trip with my large combat boots. Fudge was sitting at a table reading a news paper quietly and drinking his coffee, or I think its coffee, how would I know?. I didn't want to disturb him but I was getting impatient. "Umm...sir..." I started. Fudge jumped, looking startled at the sight of me. Then he nodded, "Hello Elanor, um...listen why don't you have a seat." I sat down as he put the newspaper down, hands folded. "I have a lot of business to run, I'd explain, but you wouldn't understand, I d like to show you around and all but I don't have the time." Fudge paused, he craned his neck as if he saw someone he knew. I turned to see who he was looking at.  
  
As I turned to see who Fudge was looking at. He cried "Ahh! Mr.Weasly! Please come over here for a minute" Mr. Weasley was a tall balding red-head with kind eyes and a pleasant smile. Fudge introduced me to Mr. Weasley and then they had a quick conversation:  
  
"Arthur, this girl is troubled she believes to be a muggle when she is really a witch her mind is confused." Fudge said to him seriously.  
  
What the hell is a Muggle? I hope their not reffering to me.  
  
"Well I'm with Harry and the rest of the family, what is it you want me to do for her?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Well your an expert with muggles, you know everything about them." Fudge replied, leading him on.  
  
Mr. Weasley blushed, "Well, uh, I don't know..."  
  
Fudge looked impatient, "I want you to explain a little bit of what is going on, she is a sharp girl, she'll catch on quick."  
  
Sharp? Who? Me? HA! Yeah right!  
  
"What year is she in?" Mr. Weasely asked, he looked at me doubtfully.  
  
They really are talking about me!  
  
"She is suppose to start 5th year"  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled, "Oh good so is Ron, Harry and Hermione."  
  
"She needs many supplies to start, for she doesn't even have a uniform."  
  
Fudge shoved a bag into Mr. Weasleys hand and as he did the contents inside made a noise that I was familiar with. There was coins in the bag.  
  
"Very well Arthur I'll be seeing you at work" And with that Fudge gave me a nod and left the hotel.  
  
"Well Elanor-" Arthur said. "Why don't you come with me."  
  
Mr. Weasley took me through a back-door. It didn't look like we were going any where, it was a dead-end. I gave him a confused look but he just pulled a stick out of his robes and tapped the brick wall 3 times in different areas.  
  
The bricks magically transformed themselves into a doorway and Mr. Weasley casually walked through it. Leaving me standing stunned and very confused and slightly scared.  
  
"Come on Elanor, don't you worry I'll explain everything in a moment" Arthur motioned me to come forward and when I did I was looking at a whole new world. The streets were filled with people wearing funny-clothing like Mr.Weasley. It was hard to catch up with him while pushing through the crowd at the same time.  
  
When finally we stopped at a huge picnic table. The table was filled with red-heads and a brown and a black haired boy. All of them were eating ice- cream.  
  
Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and everyone looked up. All of them set their eyes on me. Everyone except the brown and the black gave me a surprised look. I guess I did stand out. But I'm used to this kind of stare, gets old really.  
  
Mr.Weasley explained everything and told me to take a seat. I sat down next to a twin. Both tall with red-hair and mischievous identical grins.  
  
If either of them pulls a trick on me their getting it.  
  
Te tallest kid at the table was another red-head, tall and gangly with fierce blue eyes. His mother was calling him Ron. "Ron dear, hurry and eat your ice cream we must get you new robes, you are, after all getting so tall." The kid named Ron just shrugged it off and shoved more ice cream in his mouth.  
  
I couldn't take much more of this. I turned to Mr. Weasley and spoke for the first time. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what I would say. Like I was President or something. "Mr. Weasley, it would be great if you could tell me what's going on." Every one, except Mr. Weasley took this as some kind of note of sarcasm and glared at me.  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded and bent slightly over so I could hear him clearly. As if what he was about to say was going to be very important. The table grew dead silent and everyone was craning their necks to hear what Mr. Weasley had to say.  
  
"You see Elanor there's a world that you used to live in called a muggle world, non-magic folk. And theirs a world that we are in now called supposingly the magic world with magic-folk. When you were 11 years old you should have gotten a letter inviting you to a school of witch craft and wizardry. But I believe you were not invited because you were in a muggle orphan. And mailing such a letter to a muggle public place would risk the exposure of this world. You are now 15 years old and behind on the update. But Fudge says your a quick-learner so I believe that you will fully comprehend later. Right now I want you to trust us and let your mind stop troubling you understood?" He asked.  
  
My head was clogged with this information; I bit back my frustration and replied, "Yes Sir."  
  
But I'm still confused the whole thing sounded like a fantasy. Like one of my crazy dreams coming true.


End file.
